


Break the syndrome

by nnsrhndhj



Series: The syndromes [2]
Category: Original Work, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Kink, Dating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Hot Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, New Jersey, New York, Oral Sex, Philadelphia, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sexy Times, Sibling Incest, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnsrhndhj/pseuds/nnsrhndhj
Summary: Sequel to middle child syndromeMia's and Jeremy's story goes on. A relationship which was never allowed, might have the chance to finally bloom in freedom.Started 18th of January 2021
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert/Original Character(s), Jeremy Gilbert/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The syndromes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167923
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Honey, I can't believe it. I thought you wouldn't be able to make it." mother Gilbert looked at Mia like she was the holy Mary. Mia took her long red scarf and matching wool hat off, revealing her grown and shiny hair with a sweet smile. She took off her down jacket and when she was finally able to move comfortably, she turned to everyone "Yeah, I thought so too. But..." she made a small pause "I made it."

Jeremy just stared at the floor, not daring to look up at her once. She just entered the scene like nothing ever happened. He just listened to the talk everyone had. Flustered he bend over to grab his beer bottle from the TV table back. In the moment he stretched his arm out, she glimpsed at him for a short moment, before devoting her eyes back into the colorful round of her family.

"I can't believe it. We are all here." Micheal clapped into his hands "That's awesome, right?"  
"I love it." Lara spoke with a smile.

After a whole hour and his beer, Jeremy was finally able to raise his eyes at Mia when she spoke. On the contrary, he was really quiet. He tried to take in the delusional scene in front of him. Mia stood up to walk to her suitcase to carry it upstairs "Oh Mia." Micheal called.  
"Lisa and me use Jeremy's room, while Lara and James use her room, so you have to share your room with Jeremy." Mia nodded "Ok." and started to carry her big suitcase up the stairs. At the words of his older brother Jeremy felt his heart beating against his chest, having the urge to jump out and run away, so he could leave his lifeless body behind.

After some more time Jeremy rubbed his left eye and stood up "I'm tired now."  
"Okay honey." Jeremy walked around the sofa, while his father's eyes were glued on him constantly. Jeremy immediately glared back at him up and down, so his father averted his eyes. He wish he could have come at him offensively, but after all everyone was present and it seemed inappropriate. Nonetheless his father's glares annoyed him. Jeremy took each step with much effort, until he arrived at the door, which seemed much bigger and more frightening than it used to.

He opened the door and saw that it was empty. He heard the bathroom door open up, with Mia walking out like she always used to. For one moment he thought he was thrown back in time. The natural face and long legs appeared and entered the big room, both would spend the next few nights at. Mia held the towel she was drying her hair with and stopped "I- I can sleep downstairs actually." she raised her brows at him warmly.

Jeremy didn't grant her one look, instead he walked over to the good old dresser to take his watch off and place his wallet and phone on it "It's ok." he assured her in his low voice. She looked at his broad back "No, really. I-" He turned around and nodded shortly with raised brows "Mia, it's ok." he spoke once more lowly, so she could see his profile.  
She quickly averted from his eyes and walked to the bed "Ok." she whispered.

"I will shower." he spoke as he disappeared behind the bathroom door. Mia sat on the edge of her old bed and sighed with her eyes glued to the floor. After she heard the shower turn on, she finally started thinking. _I am back_ , she sighed out loudly. Mia never thought she would come back again, as she made her decision more than two years ago. She was decisive about every single thought she had back then. But after such a long time it seemed like she had a change of heart. Something caused her to come back at that one place she avoided for ages.

Suddenly the door opened up again and Jeremy walked out all clean and dry, she stood up to go back into the bathroom once more to dry her hair. When she walked back into the room, he already turned the lights off and lay in bed all asleep. Mia stood in the middle of the room for a second, to watch his big covered figure in bed. She breathed in and out deeply, before joining him to finally lay down.

She never though she'd feel the way she did, but her heart pounded against her chest heavily. Really quickly she heard Jeremy's sleeping sounds already, making her wonder how he was able to fall asleep like nothing was out of the order. _It could have been the beer_ , she thought.

She looked at the darkened wall, with her tensed muscles, trying to just let go and get some sleep. Nontheless she still couldn't believe it. Jeremy was asleep next to her and she was back in that house. Her home she genuinely learned to despise over the last years. She felt like she closed her eyes in her dorm in California and came back to her senses at her old family's home. Did she black out the last few days? Was it another time lapse? Or what drove her to end up at the place she hated the most... Before she realized, her mind floated off and she fell asleep right at her usual sleeping place.

Jeremy heard creaky sounds from his side, causing him to crack his eye lids open. He didn't dare to move, but just listened. Suddenly Mia shot her upper body up, grabbing her neck in absolute fear and a heavy chest, pumping the air in and out her body. Jeremy heard he hyperventilation, when it was finally muffled down by her hand. The air smelled of sweat and fear and he was sure it came from Mia's side.

She removed the blanket and slowly let her legs out to touch the ground with her toes. Her muffled breathing finally became calmer, so she let go, letting Jeremy hear her quick breath much clearer. Yet he didn't bother to move around to ask her if she was okay like in he did in old days.

He heard how she walked over the room and opened her bag, by the rustling sound of a zipper. She took something out of it and quickly left the room through the door, both entered through. After the door fell shut, he moved his body to the side and looked around, to organize his thoughts. _She had a nightmare for sure. Even after all this years she isn't better? I can't believe it. I don't know if I should follow her downstairs_ , he wondered to himself. He fell back into bed and sighed out real loud about the fresh frustration she brought back with her entry.

Mia sat at the window bench in the living room opening the glass to smoke the blunt she just rolled for herself. She grabbed these out of her bag quickly, before waking up Jeremy. She had to calm down, so she needed to take one quick smoke.

That was the proof that she didn't black out, nor was she in a time lapse before coming home. She had the clear mind to calculate that she might get a panic attack or nightmare, so she packed her unusual medication. She took a few puffs, when she heard soft foot steps coming down the stairs "What are you doing?" her father asked in his naturally loud, but calmed voice.

Mia turned her head with raised brows "Oh. Sorry. I woke up in the middle of the night. I- I had a nighmate and panic attack, so I smoke to calm down. No one's here, so I thought it was okay."  
"I see. What about Jeremy?"  
"I didn't want to wake him, so I quickly came downstairs." He walked around the sofa to sit down "You still get panic attacks?" he asked while supporting his elbows on his knees and his eyes examining the new Persian carpet floor.  
"Yeah. I think it's because I came back after such a long time." she spoke lowly, while letting out a stream of smoke. "I see. When all of this is over, you should quickly leave again." Causing Mia to scoff into a disbelieving laugh "Sounds like you want to get rid of me." she smiled at him. Father Gilbert stood up, while she stretched her arm with the blunt out. He shook his head and threw his hand through the air "I'm too old for this." he said, causing Mia to laugh.  
"Get rid of the smell or you're mother will get angry."

Jeremy listened to the whole conversation and walked back into the room. He immediately regretted, trying to walk after her. His emotions started to mix up, as he just wished to be as cold as he was earlier in the day. He just lay down and put all his energy into trying to fall asleep again.

When the morning finally arrived and he woke up by himself. He went to the bathroom, washed his face and quickly walked downstairs for breakfast. When he was on the first floor and walked over the hallway, he already saw Mia lay on the sofa sound asleep with one arm stretched over her head. His parents were already in the kitchen, so he walked over to grab a cup of coffee.

"Didn't you hear Mia last night?" his mother asked curiously. Jeremy turned around with the coffee can and his cup and pulled his mouth down to deny with a head shake "Actually not." Father Gilbert averted his eyes from Jeremy to look back at his newspaper, suddenly laughing out loud at something he read. Jeremy leaned at the kitchen isle, while drinking from his coffee with sluggish eyes. Of course he heard her and that let him sleepless for the rest of the night. Not only that she had a nightmare, just her mere appearance was a shock to push him into a hole of despair and thoughts.

Mia suddenly appeared in the kitchen door frame, rubbing her eyes "Why are you so loud?" she asked her father annoyed. They all turned their heads to her, when mother Gilbert widened her eyes in awe "Mia, look at you." she looked up her legs "You gained some weight. It looks much better." She ignored her mother and just walked to the coffee machine.  
"Thank god. She looked like an empty bone before." Jeremy said as he walked to the table. Mia mimicked all of them annoyed, facing them with her back. When she turned around, she raised her arm "I got muscles too." she indicated.

At that moment both, Jeremy and Mia met eyes, finally noticing the change both went through in all these years.

 _His body got so broad. Has his shirt always been so tight? I don't think so. He changed so much. He must've work out even more. He looks so... good,_ she stared at him. After she finally looked away and walked to the table, Jeremy watched her from the corner of his eyes.

 _Her legs are so nice. She gained weight. It looks really nice actually. I wonder what the rest looks like. So fit... I- I need to stop. Damn it_ , he tried to slow himself and his thoughts down. Both remained silent with their eyes glued to random spots.

After a big breakfast Mia leaned back into her chair, putting her hands on her tummy, showing the outline of it "I'm full." Jeremy took a quick look and licked his lips unknowingly. Mia took her plate and stood up "I'll go upstairs and work a bit." she said.  
"Work?" mother Gilbert asked.  
"Um yeah. Some things are for uni. Others are work. Designs and tattoos I need to draw for clients."  
"I can't believe you are really earning money with it."  
"Good job Mia." Micheal smiled. Jeremy stared at the long naked legs walking out of the kitchen, with the final realization, _she is back_.

_**She is back and I am back ;)** _


	2. Chapter 2

More than a whole week went by without many words between the two torn ones. Mia continually tried to approach Jeremy with small talk and memories, but to her misfortune he never gave more than one word answers. Without any choice it started to bother Mia more than she planned to. After choosing to come back, sje knew she would be trying to break a brick wall, but Jeremy wasn't breakable. He was a well preserved, bomb proof safe.

When Jeremy came out of the bathroom, he threw his towel into the corner and grabbed his phone. Mia turned around from the desk "Do you have to do this?" she asked with unshown annoyance. He looked at her with raised brows and simply walked up to the dirty towel, to pick it up and bring it into the bathroom. 

When he came back out, she was still facing the room, sitting on her rotating chair "Do you work out?" she asked out of the blue, looking at him with big, curious eyes. "I work out too." she told him. Jeremy looked at her again with raised brows, before turning his face away tardily to walk to the bed. 

She lightly grinded her teeth at the oh so hated eyebrows he threw her every time she talked to him. _What is that supposed to mean? Yes? No? Fuck you? Gosh, I hate it, hate it, hate it so much_ , she argued on the inside. She exhaled a sigh through her nose "Is it okay, if I still work?" she asked "I'll just need the desk lamp." she added. Since the darkness broke in and made everyone ready for bed time "Ok." He gave a short answer once more, causing Mia to roll her eyes once more, facing him with her back.

Mia stretched her arm out to turn the lights off, while turning the little desk lamp on to devote herself back to her notebook and drawing tablet to keep working. 

Mia was wholly immersed in her work, when she finally felt like she was coming towards a point where she could put her pen down. She stretched her arms into the air, to loosen up her stiff muscles. When she checked the time, it was long after 2 AM. 

She stood up quietly, not trying to wake Jeremy, but it was too late. He heard the scratching sound of the moving chair, so his eyes shot open. It was a habit from the past. When Mia was around, he woke up at the smallest sound. Mia yawned exhausted and walked to her bag next to the drawer, so Jeremy had her in view. He lightly moved his head to see how she pulled out a yellow bottle with pills in it. She took one pill out, put the medication bottle back and disappeared in the bathroom for a moment.   
_Sleeping pills, she still takes them. Well if she'd go to bed at a proper time she wouldn't need those_ , he convinced himself. Back in the days Mia avoided taking sleeping pills as much as possible. Jeremy supported her decision, by sneaking into her room at night to cuddle or kiss her to sleep, giving her the best he could offer, his warmth and love.

After she lay down next to him, she faced his back, since he lay on his side. She breathed in deeply, before moving a bit closer to him. Jeremy noticed how her weight shifted and started to move his body a bit, so she would fear and step back. But on the contrary he felt the palm of her hand on his back. He waited a few moments, before turning his head a few inches "Could you please remove your hand?" he asked coldly. The shock grabbed Mia and she blinked at his back through the darkness, before whispering a broken "Ok." 

She kept looking at his back with big embarrassment. She didn't expect him to wake up from her touch, nor did she expect the reaction he gave her. When she finally heard his sleeping sounds, she dared to move. She moved around for a whole hour, before it became unbearable. She raised her upper body to leave the bed as quietly as possible. She wasn't able to face him in any manner anymore. 

She had hoped that she could leave him, without him noticing, but her continous moving in bed woke him up once more. When she got up to leave the room, he finally turned around with a sigh. It was easier to avoid her, than face her in any way. He didn't know how he was supposed to handle the situation. He just wanted to have his calm. And this meant that a Mia free zone was what he needed.

The next morning the family found a sleeping Mia on the sofa once more. Father Gilbert woke her up, by shaking her shoulder lightly "Wake up. Breakfast!" he told her. Mia moved her rusty body, by stretching her arms and feet.  
"Why did you sleep on the sofa? It's not good for your body." Mia moved on her butt and looked و too the carpet, before walking behind them into the kitchen, spotting all her siblings sitting at the desk already "I feel asleep while watching some TV, but don't you sleep on the sofa yourself?" she told her mother. 

"Mia when will you actually leave? Your break will be over in a few days." her mother asked, at which Jeremy looked up at her automatically, locking his eyes on her face. She hummed lightly "I don't know." she answered.   
"Classes will start again after break, right?"   
"Yeah." she quieted down for a few seconds "But I will stay until the end of the break for sure. Hannah and Justin are getting married around that time, that's why."   
_Of course_ , Jeremy realized. He knew from the beginning, but he never connected the dots. He finally understood that Hannah was the reason she came back all along. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he felt a throbbing pain in his chest. It was too obvious, but her sudden appearance whirled his thoughts around. He wasn't able to grasp the thought of their friends upcoming wedding.

Mia threw her head in her neck and opened her mouth widely to yawn big time. "I'm gonna meet the others in the evening." she informed everyone.  
"I'll work later." Jeremy spoke in addition.  
"You still work in the pub?" Micheal asked.   
"Sure. I get a lot of tips. Especially around Christmas time." he grinned. Since he started to work at the Irish pub, he never tried to look for another job. As a bartender the money wasn't only good, but he also got to experience a lot of funny and interesting stories.

It was still day time, but Jeremy grabbed himself a beer to take a lightweight drink. He walked back upstairs, when Simon shot by him, to enter Mia's room, which he wanted to enter as well. He looked at Simon, who stared at Mia's digital drawing. He was in big awe, when he asked for more "Can I see you pictures?" he asked kindly. Mia smiled sweetly and stretched her neck down to pull him closer "Of course you can." she opened a folder, with many other folders in it. Jeremy stood behind the two of them, staring down at the notebook screen, while taking a sip. He saw a few folders with strange names. Only two of them made sense to him, work and university.

Mia opened the folder to start showing him a few pictures, all colorful and bright. Simon was amazed and touched the screen automatically "Can I draw too?" he asked. And Mia smiled with her teeth "Of course you can, come here." she pulled him up on her lap to open her drawing programm with a new plain paper, to let Simon draw around randomly. Both laughed at the funny faces he tried to create, while Jeremy longly shifted onto the bed and leaned at the headboard. He breathed in and out heavily, when Mia turned around "Do you want to try it too?" she asked with a big smile. But other than expected, he didn't give an answer this time. Not even a word. 

Mia devoted her eyes back to the screen, while her smile disappeared bit by bit. After Simon got tired of drawing, he climbed down from her lap and walked out of her room. Mia looked at her notebook screen, totally spaced out. When her phone suddenly burst up, she startled with her whole body. She grabbed the phone and picked the call "Hey... Yeah... Yeah, you can pick me up at 8 or after 8, okay?... Okay, laters." she hung up. 

She walked to her bag to grab some stuff, like her makeup bag, clothes and brushes out to disappear behind the bathroom door. Jeremy stared between his phone and the bathroom door, awaiting to see what his sister was up to. Just like she said, she was out shortly before eight, dressed in blue skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, showing her body outlines. And when she turned around to walk out the door, his eyes widened at the big cut out, showing her naked back. 

He realized that she was going out for sure and it wasn't only for a few hours and dinner. He checked his phone for time when he realized he had thirty more minutes left until work. He lay back to sleep a few more minutes before leaving. 

"Can I get two beers?" an older guy in his 30s asked, waving with his hands through the others who tried to get their drinks. "Bottle? Jar?" Jeremy shot the question out. And after more information, he slid him two bottles. After he serviced every single one, the mass around the bar got more quiet. Most guests stood around the standing tables, while others rumbled around the round tables. 

Jeremy looked down at the inventory list, to check the remaining stock of bottles they had. He startled at an exploding sound on the wooden counter, causing him to cramp with his whole body. When he looked up, he saw Justin grinning at him "Yo buddy." his long term friend greeted him. Jeremy sighed and then shook his head "Dude, you scared me." ending it with a laugh. 

He stretched his arm out to get a slight hello from him.   
"I am here with Han, Mia, Zach and Ela." he told him.   
"Really?" Jeremy nodded, throwing the towel from one hand into the other.   
"Yeah." Justin stepped aside, so Jeremy could take a look at everyone sitting around a round table in the corner of the bar. Hannah stretched her both arms into the air "Jeremy!" she almost screamed, while Mia just threw him a short glance. A short but meaningful glance.  
"Well this is our second round. So they are quite tipsy already."  
"Have fun. Tell me if you need anything."  
Justin threw guns at him "We will for sure. And come join us if you like." he smiled. Jeremy just raised his brows and smiled awkwardly as response, to get rid of his friend without being pushed into the strange situation.

The bar was all calm and set, so he was mostly throwing drinks for the guests around the table, while his waitress colleague served them. When he heard some laughter, he looked up each time thinking it was Mia, to check the corner. Once he saw her pouring down a shot and another time, she was laughing heavily, looking utmostly drunk. Without conscious control, he started grinding his teeth at her carelessness. _How can she act so freely around Zach? She is like an easy target, unbelievable_ , he cussed her out.

After some time the Black haired Ela stood up waved at everyone with her two hands already. After high school she got rid of her long and beautiful black Asian hair, wanting to make a fashion statement by getting a short bob. She and Jeremy were those fews, who stayed around the area, while all others moved further away for college or jobs.

She stumbled over to Jeremy, to grab his hand. Ela pulled him close, grabbed his chin and placed a peck on his cheek "Bye Jer." Jeremy raised his eye brows "Leaving already?"  
"Yup. My boyfriend's picking me up." she grinned with a giggle. Jeremy scoffed in a smile, knowing exactly who her boyfriend was and how they met. Since the place of their meeting was at the pub Jeremy worked at.

Jeremy's eyes swayed over to the back corner, where he saw Vivian serve another round of shots, before she left the table. Mia shook her head and leaned back into the padded lounge chairs, emitting a giggly laugh. He stood still, staring at her with the towel in one hand and a glass in his other. When Justin slowly made his way out of the round corner, with Hannah's hand in tow, Jeremy quickly looked back down at his work. 

"Jeremy, we are leaving." Justin knocked on the counter with his knuckles. "Oh really?" he nodded. Justin looked back at Hannah and let go of her hand to lean forward "Look, Zach called himself and Mia an Uber."  
"Okay." Jeremy looked up from the glass in his hand and simply replied.  
"I'm just saying in case. Don't wonder if she isn't home when you get back from work." his friend shrugged his shoulders, knowingly reading through his friend since he was ten. 

Justin and Hannah left, and as they walked out the door, his eyes roamed over to the only two left. He saw Zach sliding closer to her, while Mia supported her chin in her hand, looking visibly durnk. He moved dangerously close to his old lover and when he suddenly raised his hand to caress over her hair, he turned around and exhaled swiftly to avoid the scene.

After a few more minutes Zach pushed his hips against Mia's, signing her to get up finally. She wanted to grab her bag, but Zach already did the deed. She slendered towards the door, with Zach in her back, quickly following her outside. Jeremy couldn't help but stare at them with glue in his eyes. He tried to calculate the situation, as it seemed exactly as it looked like. _Is she really going with him? Does she want to go with him? How... No she is drunk. She is so drunk, I'm sure she has no idea. What a dick, he is taking advantage of her right now_ , Jeremy quickly argued on the inside.

Mia leaned her head back into the cold leather, while Zach opened the door to get onto his side of the back seats. Mia looked to the empty middle seat to grab her bag, when she heard a clinking sound to her right ear. When she looked outside, she saw Jeremy. The street lights behind him, reinforced the shadows in his face. Instead of herself, Zach let the window down "I'm done in five. I'll bring her home." he spoke lowly.  
"It's okay Jeremy." Zach simply tried to shake him off. Jeremy opened the door without any more words "Mia get out." he said as he pulled her by her arm, maybe a bit too heavily. He shut the door behind her, stretching his neck out once more "But thanks." Jeremy smiled mechanically, while radiating some kind of evilness.


	3. Chapter 3

Vivian placed a bucket of fries in front of Mia "Here, eat this." she tilted her head at the drunk little figure. "Awe." Mia looked at her overly emotional and touched. As soon as she spoke, one could hear how drunk she was. Jeremy stood on the other side of the counter and listened to the conversation the two girls had. 

Jeremy walked to the office and knocked at the door "Can I leave earlier" he asked, while his boss simply nodded "Yeah." he spoke lowly. Jeremy turned back, threw the towel onto the basin and walked around the bar. He grabbed Mia's bag and signed at the door with his head "Let's go." Mia raised her brows "Where?"  
"Home." he spoke obviously.   
"I don't want to go home."  
"Then where do you wanna go?"  
"I don't know." she sulked, pushing her bottom lip forward.

His jaw dropped for a second, before he collected his emotions all back together "Come on." he rubbed his temple.  
"Can I still eat up?" she asked with raised brows. Jeremy sighed and agreed "Fine." he sat on the high stool next to her, resting her bag on his lap, while his back faced the bar counter. She took another bite from her wings, when she moved her eyes to the corner of her eyes to watch his profile and disinterested expression. She averted her eyes back to the bucket and put the wing in her hand down quietly. Jeremy lightly turned his head to see a spaced out Mia through the curtains of her long bangs, staring holes into the food in front of her.  
"What's wrong?" his deep voice sounded up. Mia raised her head up and realized that he has been watching her "Nothing, I just have no appetite."  
"Then let's go home now." he put one foot onto the ground. Mia sighed through her nose and walked behind Jeremy unwillingly, before she staggered into a chair. Jeremy turned around and sighed, before taking her wrist into his hand to pull her closer, into a safety space. 

He brought her to the passenger's seat of his car and buckled her up, while her eyes became more and more sluggish. "I don't wanna go home." she mumbled. Jeremy looked over at her, without questioning her in any kind. "I don't want to." she repeated over and over. 

When they arrived, she was all asleep, causing Jeremy to shut his eyes in annoyed pain. Before walking over, to unbuckle her and try to wake her up somehow, he stared into the darkness in front of their car. He asked himself how he ended up getting involved with her business again, even though he strongly decided to keep a distance from her. No matter what he did, something always lured him back in.

Mia partly opened her eyes, while Jeremy pulled her upper body from the seat. He hated to have her face right in front, while her chest was glued to his. "I don't wanna go home." she mumbled again.  
"So? You wanted to go with Zach?" he asked lowly.  
After he got her out of the car, he picked her up under her knees to carry her upstairs bridal style. "I don't want to." she mumbled again, her head hanging from his arm.

Arrived in her room, he let her down on her two feet "Why didn't you let me go." she whispered lightly disappointed. She turned around to the desk to take off her jacket, almost tripping. "This reminds me of good old times... when you carried me around like that." she giggled to herself. She turned around and saw how his eyes pierced her "Or when we had our first real kiss when I was drunk." she giggled, turning into a provocative tone all of a sudden, while the tone and shape of her laugh slowly disappeared.

Jeremy's eyes started to throw daggers at her, while his mouth fell open a gap "Or when you touched m-" Suddenly he threw his keys into the corner of the room  
"Why are you here?" and it finally burst out of him. His chest was moving up and down in rage, trying to hold back the worst in him by clenching his jaw.  
"What?" she furrowed her brows lightly.  
"Why the fuck are you here? You left more than two years ago, without any kind of contact. Well at least not to me." he threw his hands into the air and chuckled up in disbelief.  
"So why on earth are you back?" he pressured every single word with his voice.  
"I- I-" she took a step back, overrun with his harsh words, she actually expected at some point. Nonetheless it felt painful to her.

"You what?" he raised his brows and shook his head lightly, averting his glance. He stayed quiet for a moment with his eyes glued to the floor, before speaking up again, much more calm.  
"How? How could you do that? How were you able to betray me? How could you break my heart? Do you know how much you hurt me? I waited for you like a fool. It took me a year to realize I wouldn't hear from you again. And more than that to slowly get rid of you. I felt so stupid, but fuck that. More than that you hurt me. You hurt me so much. I hate you. I really hate you." he pointed at her in rage.

Mia took another step backwards "Sorry." she whispered, when her back finally hit the chair. She looked at him with tear filled eyes, trying to catch her breath. She raised her hand, wanting to hide her gasping mouth. She finally turned around and opened the door to leave the room filled with tensed air. 

Jeremy clenched his teeth, just like his fists were about to break the invisible air between his grinding fingers. He shut his eyes in probable pain, running through every fiber of his nerve system. He sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands. He didn't understand why it came to this point. But then again he knew how. After dating your sister, there was no other choice, but turning out like this. He raised his body to finally head downstairs to Mia. 

When he walked out onto the floor, he already heard heavy sniffing from downstairs. He took a few steps down the stairs, to observe Mia's back figure on the sofa, bend forward. She hid her face in her two hands and muffled the bursting sounds her body caused. He sighed lowly and quietly walked back up, trying not to bother her any more. He stood in the dark room with furrowed brows, expressing his tortured feelings. 

Mia exhaled into her hands over and over, trying to hold her feelings back. When she removed her hands, she looked at her wet palms with a wide smile. She exhaled in another, even brighter smile, while tears rolled down her cheeks. She let herself fall to her side. _He loves me, he loves me. He still loves me so fucking much. Yes, yes, yes_ , she felt her heart bump against her chest.

She couldn't believe her luck. She pulled at the black fabric, to create some space for her heavily beating heart. She remembered her genius friend word, before she hugged her body tightly and exhaled.

"Did you tell him?" Hannah asked.  
"What?"  
"You know what."  
"No, not yet. He's not really talking to me."  
"So he does nothing?" Hannah asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah. I really thought he'd freak. But he seems much more calm than I thought." Mia smiled, while sipping from her cocktail. The blonde haired shook her head and stretched out her neck "That's not good." she stated. Mia raised her eyes to Hannah "What?" she furrowed her brows "What do you mean?"  
"It means..." she tilted her head "That he has no more feelings. It means he doesn't care. That's the worst." 

Mia looked back at her drink, while her expression went blank "You have to provoke him. You know the line between hate and love is that thin. So you better see if there is still something going on or not." she suggested.  
"Provoke him? How?" she shook her head in slow desperation. Hannah turned her head to the others, who finally joined them "I suggest you go for him. Provoke him and then drop the bomb and tell him." she pointed at Zach with her head. Mia tilted her head and scoffed "No way." Hannah raised her brows in superior knowledge "Yes way."

Mia felt the light from outside finally wake her up from her rusty and deep sleep. She rubbed her eyes and moved her body up to sit on the edge of the sofa with a heavy breath. The thoughts about the night before, immediately appeared in front of her inner eye. She smiled lightly and pushed her body up from the cushion seat. 

She opened the door to her old room, to see Jeremy facing her with his back. He was putting on his watch, shaking the water drops from his freshly washed hair. He brushed through his wet hair and turned around to Mia. He stared at her for a few seconds, before letting his eyes fall to the ground.

Mia smiled gradually, but before she could say anything, he spoke out in his husky voice "I'm sorry about yesterday." he shook his head lightly "I just lost it. But I know you will go back soon, so I'm just happy when you're gone and everything is back to normal." she took all of his words in like he talked in slow-motion.

His words felt like he shot them right at her, while the corners of her mouth slowly fell towards the ground. She mustered his profile for a short while, before her eyes swayed towards the ground before her feet. Jeremy looked at her again "So all good?" he asked. But Mia just averted her eyes and turned on her heels, to walk into the bathroom.

He looked at the white door, she disappeared behind. He knew he couldn't care about it or her anymore. He just had to let go, so the little encounter between these two, might have helped to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy walked into the Gilbert house and threw his gym bag to the side. He looked like he freshly came out of a session. Mother Gilbert stretched her head out of the kitchen "Call Mia for dinner." she demanded her third born.

He scratched his back hair, walking up the stairs to get her down for food. He opened the door and leaned against the door frame, looking down at her, sitting right at desk next to the door "Food." he spoke.  
"I'm not hungry." she replied sharply, without detaching here eyes from her screen and her hand from her digital pen. He was standing there one more moment, before she looked up at him "I will eat later." she nodded with an open mouth.

Jeremy pushed himself up from the door frame and slowly closed the door to leave her alone. When he joined his family in the kitchen, he sat down "She said, she'd eat later." he told them instead.   
"She didn't eat all day. Why is she so absorbed into her work. That's unhealthy." mother Gilbert shook her head. 

Jeremy sat together with his family to watch TV, while one by one went to bed. He decided to get up and go to bed too. He opened the door and saw Mia still sitting at the desk in his periphery view. He passed by her and sat on the bed, leaning on the headboard with perfect view at her back and her screen. When he looked up from his phone, he observed that she wasn't drawing any more lines. 

Her hand wandered to the screen to quietly pull it close. She quietly stood up, gathered her stuff and left the room without a word. He scratched the side of his face, thinking that it was his presence causing her to leave. It seemed like she tried to give him his space, so over the past few days everywhere Jeremy was, Mia wasn't seen.

When she walked downstairs, father Gilbert was the last to pass her counter "I'll go to bed now."  
"Yeah, I'll just end this and go to bed too."  
"Your mum put you a plate on the counter." he informed her. Mia nodded to walk to the kitchen desk with her notebook and working utensils straightly. 

She sat at the table, when her eyes caught the plate full of food, she stood up to walk over to it. She held it between her two hands and stared it down. She exhaled heavily and let go from it again. 

Jeremy turned in bed and woke up unpurposefully. He inhaled deeply and pulled his phone from under his pillow. 3 AM, he thought. He stood up to sit on the bed, being definite that Mia slept downstairs. He removed his blanket, to move his legs and touch the ground with his feet. 

When he walked downstairs, he already saw her sleeping on the sofa. He looked over the lean and observed how she slept peacefully with one hand hugging her body, like she tried to keep herself protected at night. 

He turned to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He turned around, leaned at the basin and took a gulp from his drink, while letting his eyes sway over Mia's notebook and then the plate of food mother Gilbert left behind. 

He sighed, grabbed the plate and walked over to the chair to take a seat in front of her notebook. He started eating from the left over food, while moving the mouse of Mia's computer. The screen turned on immediately, so he explored her private working space. He opened the folders which were already open, under which one was work. He looked at different paintings, tattoo drawings and even various design ideas. 

He didn't bother to go through her stuff, but since he was sitting there already, he took his time to take a look. The next folder, let him stare in awe. His jaw dropped at paintings of things looking really familiar to him. He could see several parts of his own face. One portrayed his smiling eyes, while another resembled the profile of his face. He leaned back into his chair, beginning to look thoughtful. 

After switching to another folder, with a weird name, his wide eyes disappeared. He furrowed his brows lightly at some dark and almost bizarre pictures. He took a look at one by one, unable to figure them out in any kind. But they gave him an unwell and uncomfortable feeling. No eyes, no mouth. One could have get lost in those paintings of pure darkness.

He pulled his stretched out neck back, grind his teeth lightly and exhaled deeply. He pushed himself away from the table to put the plate back and finally go back upstairs. He took a last look at Mia sleeping, before going to bed. He tried not to interpret too much meaning into everything he has just seen, otherwise he feared of falling right back at her feet. Being stomp over like he is nothing.

It was the day of Hannah's and Justin's wedding. Mia looked at the mirror, expanding over the whole wall. She watched herself excitedly, when Jeremy entered the bathroom "Can I get here ready? All bathrooms are taken." he leaned into the door frame. Mia nodded surely and stepped aside, shoving all her makeup with her.

She started painting her face like she was a master piece herself. Jeremy tried not to peak, but in the middle of his shaving session, he couldn't hold his eyes still. After he was done, he washed and pat dried his face, when he noticed, that Mia stood still. The brush was touching her cheek and when he called her name, she didn't react. He touched her shoulder and then her wrist to notice that she was all cramped and tensed up. He put both his hands onto the basin, stretched his butt out and looked on the tiled ground, sighing out heavily. 

When he turned the hair drier on to bring his hair in shape, she suddenly startled. He turned it off and looked at her reflection "Sorry." to apologize shortly. She blinked a few times and kept doing her makeup. He burned to ask her if it was a time lapse, but he didn't want to grant her any kind of his attention.

By the time Jeremy put his hair up with some translucent gel, Mia was already at her hair. He walked outside and put his suit on. Black pants, a white shirt and a black jacket. When he walked back to the open bathroom door, he tilted his head at her "Are you gonna drink?" he asked in a neutral tone.   
"What?"  
"I will, so I can't drive."  
"Ok. Me too."  
"Alright, I'll call us an uber." he was about to turn around  
"There is a necktie and handkerchief in the drawer." at her voice he turned back to her "Why?"  
"You need one." 

He walked back to the one dresser in the room. He opened the first drawer, which was empty, but after opening the other one, he saw a little package with a red wine tie and handkerchief set. 

When Mia came out of the bathroom, he sat on the bed with the little set in his hand "I don't know how to do this." he said. Mia grabbed her dress, hanging at the door "Okay, wait." 

When she stepped out, she held the fabric of the shiny and creamy satin dress over her feet so she could walk freely. The fabric threw waves in front of her chest, being held by spaghetti holders over her shoulders. When she stood in front of him and let go, it fell down to the ground. 

Jeremy looked up at her, when she let the tie fall along her hand. She lead her hands to his collar and pulled it up. She slung the tie around the back of his neck and started to lead one end through a hole, layering one end over the other, after it looked finely knotted. She stretched her hand out at him, but he didn't react, his eyes were only glued to her face, until she raised the brows at him "Jeremy, the handkerchief." He finally woke up and handed it over "Thank you." She folded it nicely and bent further down to put it into his jacket pocket to his left.

Jeremy couldn't help but let his eyes hover over every visible part of her skin and dress. He felt his mouth dry up and a tingle crawled all under his chest. He was just about to stretch out his hand like a person, who was out of his mind, but then she turned around lost in her thoughts "Where are my shoes?" she talked to herself. He quickly pulled his hand back, without letting her notice. 

"Our car will be here in ten." he said and fell on his back. After putting her shoes on, she decorated her ears with her some jewellery. When she tried to put her necklace on, Jeremy stood up and took it out of her hands, he put it on for her. When he looked closer to put it on for her, she felt his breath tingle against her skin. It made her body flinch over the shiver he gave her. 

"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"I'm just cold." she excused her sudden body cramp.  
"Do you have something to put on?"  
"No. But it's fine." she walked towards the door. 

A small shriek escaped mother Gilbert's mouth. She muffled her happy scream with her hands "Oh my God, Mia. You look so beautiful." she furrowed her brows with a wide smile. Jeremy walked behind Mia and rolled his eyes "Thanks." he spoke lowly.   
"Turn, turn, turn." she demanded. And Mia did as she was told to. Mother Gilbert sighed in awe "You look so..." she wasn't able to find any more words "I can't wait until the day you get married." she said. Mia's smile was about to disappear, before she kept the charade going and nodded dearly. 

"Ok, we gotta go now." Jeremy pointed at the door with his thumb. Mother Gilbert nodded eagerly "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go and have fun. And please take pictures." she almost begged, looking like she wanted to go herself. 

Jeremy looked at the back of Mia's head, while she watched the street they drove by. It was strange, since it seemed like the way she pushed him away, caused him to long for her attention even more. But he knew that that's what he asked for. He looked at her hand, resting on the small middle seat between them. He stared at it mesmerized by the seducing position of it. If he wanted to, he could have just grabbed it. But when she turned her face to the front, he quickly averted his eyes and face from her. Under no circumstances did he want to let her know anything about his feels.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So does anybody know how I can get onto that side of Ao3 where the active readers are? I really wanna know the magic trick.** _

Mia squeaked at Hannah's sight, before she started to wave her hands at herself to hold back her tears "Don't cry, don't cry." she begged herself.  
"If you cry, I'm gonna cry. So don't cry." Hannah pointed at her. Ela already lead a tissue to her face "I hate you guys." she started sobbing. Ela immediately grabbed a champagne glass to pour it down. 

Mia excused herself with a sniffing nose, to go find the bathroom. When she stepped out of the room, a tear left the inner corner of her eye. Out of the blue, someone grabbed her wrist "What happened?" Jeremy asked with wrinkles on his forehead. Mia shook her head in shock "No. It's just Hannah... she is so pretty." she admitted. Jeremy looked to the side and let go of her wrist "Oh." girls stuff, he thought. He buried his hands in his pockets and looked away, to hide the embarrassment of his own over reaction.

They held the wedding in the garden at Hannah's home. It was set up with a big floor and tent, inside bunch of desks and chairs, decorated with champagne colors. Mia looked around in awe, her jaw dropped and she held her dress up to hunch around and take a look at everything "Wow, I love this!" 

Jeremy observed her pure and sweet reaction to everything she was seeing. The guests were slowly arriving, when a tall blonde haired guy called Mia's name out loud "Mia Gilbert." Sean smirked at her with his hands in his pockets. Mia threw her head in her neck and laughed "Sean! It's been a minute." He approached her and hugged her tight. After he saw Jeremy, who sat at the table, he stretched his hand out "Jeremy." he nodded at him "Hey Sean. How have you been?" he spoke coldly, since he still held Mia in his arm, as if she belonged to him. 

"Good, good." he nodded. When he finally let go of Mia, he looked down at her "Let's definitely dance later, okay?" he suggested and Mia gathered her lips in a smile and nodded at him heavily. He walked away backwards and his eyes glued to Mia, before he finally turned away. Jeremy exhaled deeply and looked away from the sickening scene.

When a few of his old class mates finally arrived, he paired up with them. It was much more comfortable, than staying with Mia. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to spot an old, yet too familiar face "Long time no see." Toni spoke with a smile. Jeremy smiled back at him "Yeah, Toni. How have you been?" he asked, but inside he was cussing him out badly. He wanted to punch the shit out of him, still he had to act like an adult "Good, good." Toni turned his head to pin Mia with his eyes "So?"  
"So?" Jeremy repeated after him.  
"Mia is here too.", Toni paused.  
"Did she come alone?"  
"As far as I know." Jeremy replied coldly. Toni shook his pointing finger at him and showed his teeth, before he turned on his heels to walk away, while mumbling something, which Jeremy was sure would have provoked him.

When Zach entered, his eyes only spot Mia. He straightly towards her, grabbed her hand, to pull it over her head and tell her to spin like a ballerina. And so she did. Jeremy averted his eyes from the annoying picture "Is the bar open already?" he asked his old class mate "Yup." he raised his hand with a beer bottle.

Jeremy walked outside of the tent to find the bar. He got himself a beer and when he turned around, he saw Mia hastily run over the grass, towards the house. Without luck her shoe got stuck in the soil and her foot touched the cold ground. She looked at her naked foot desperately, before she held her little bag under her armpit to bend down to get her shoe. Jeremy was about to approach to help her out, when the blonde haired prince charming, already arrived for her help. He knelt down and set the high heel up. She touched his shoulder and depended on him, with a small giggle. Jeremy observed how his hand glided up her foot and ankle, looking like he wanted to slip his hand under her dress right there in front of everyone.

After Mia left, Jeremy finally noticed his cramped grip around the bottle and anger filled face muscles. He shut his eyes, swallowed his anger down and tried to relax. He couldn't let those feelings come out. He couldn't risk to let his mask fall after trying so hard to keep all the play up in front of her. He was over it, he didn't wanted to be confronted with it any further. That's what he decided the night, when he saw her after more than two years.

Jeremy walked back into the tent and examined the entrance from time to time to check if Mia walked back in. When she finally did, he wasn't able to get a hold of her. Zach was further ahead of him. He offered his arm and Mia greatly accepted. He sighed out again and fell back into his chair. He put his beer aside, deciding not to get drunk already.

Then the tables got cleaned, which meant that the ceremony finally started. Jeremy and Kyle, another childhood friend of Justin walked to the front since they were his best men. So were Mia and Ela stand on the opposite side of them.

Justin quickly arrived at the front and when Hannah finally had her entrance, it was quiet, only the music echoed back and forth between the ears. Her father fulfilled the ceremony and after a bunch of procedures and a few tears, the party finally started.

"Hannah!" Mia and Ela screamed.  
"I know." she squeaked back "I'm married." they almost jumped into each other's arms. After the waiters brought champagne to the table, they all cheered to a bright and happy future for the two love birds. They all sat around round table, which helped to have everyone in view. Mia slightly leaned back into her chair, to observe her two friends with a smile on her lips. But the longer she stared, the less she could stop her smile from swindling.

She pushed her chair back and excused herself "I'll go to the restroom real quick." she informed Ela. Jeremy's eyes followed her, as far as his peripheral view let him. When she came back, Justin and Hannah were in middle of their first dance. She stood there and watched both arm in arm, causing her to laugh here and then. When it was finally over the dance music started to play. And Hannah snipped her fingers for shots, since she had to be more drunk to dance carefree. One could say it was her life motto.

Everyone at the table poured one shot down and Hannah's father just shook his head, while he observed the scene from afar. Hannah grabbed Justin's hand at pointed at the dance floor "Let's go husband." as she called him husband, Mia couldn't help but to giggle up. Ela followed them with her boyfriend and the dance floor slowly got more alive.

Mia felt her cheeks flow in red and that's when she tried to find some food. She looked at Kyle, who got a plate of various food snacks. "Oh where do you got this from?" she pushed her bottom lip forward, while eyeing his plate with big eyes. "The waiters. But we can share, come here." he waved at her. And with her slight tipsiness, she clapped into her hands and walked over to sit next to him. She started eat a few of the snacks, before her eyes caught Jeremy's glance, causing her to let the last piece drop in loss of appetite. She quickly wanted to flee, since she knew he wanted her to be gone out of his sight.

She just wanted to push herself up from the chair, when Sean appeared in front of her "Come on." he stretched his hand out, just when a slow song played. Mia tilted her head lightly and put her hand into his. He pulled her onto the dance floor and they were dancing like they were on a prom.

Jeremy had to keep watch her dance in another guy's arms and when he was honest to himself, it made him furious. He couldn't help it, but after two songs, he just wished he'd finally let go of her hips. He was sure that when they started, his hands were on her waist, but with every minute, they wandered further down. When his natural instinct wanted him to get up and in between these two, Mia already took the job. She pat his shoulder and made a declining gesture, leaving Sean behind in pure disappointment.

Mia tried to walk back to the table, when Zach interfered, he threw her some puppy eyes and asked her to dance. Mia tilted her head and sighed, before she finally gave in. She stayed for only one slow dance and after that she was escorted back to her table. Zach came back with two glasses of champagne and started chit chatting with his target.

Kyle leaned over to Jeremy and pointed at the two with his brows "Your sister is so popular." he stated "No wonder." he looked her up and down "I will try my luck later." he spoke, before he threw Jeremy a grin.

For Jeremy it seemed like he was the only one who didn't have fun. When no one noticed, Mia escaped from all the men, who tried to attach some strings with her. Jeremy always kept an eye on her, so he knew where to find her. For a moment he considered if he should look for her or not. He looked down at his shoes, while thinking about whether to throw his anger over board or to keep the grudge he held longer than necessary. But he finally walked out the tent, to see her standing at the bar, drinking from a clear glass "I hope that's no vodka." he said.  
"God no. It's water." she clarified.  
"You are so busy. Seems like they can't hold their feet still." he spoke. Mia smiled lightly "Kyle wants to dance with you too." he informed her, causing her to throw her head into her neck and laugh "Gosh."

Mia turned back to the bar and knocked on the wood "Two shoots please." and as she got them, she slid on over to Jeremy "Come on. Let's have some fun tonight." she suggested and without many words, he clinked glasses with her, looking at her with an expressionless face. They both poured the shot down and she looked up at him with sour lips, wishing she could seal it with a kiss. Unfortunately she knew that it was impropriate.

Both walked back into the tent. Mia with a light smile and Jeremy with a neutral tone on their faces. Suddenly Mia raised her brows "Okay, I already see Kyle coming." she tilted her head, now slightly drunk. She approached him to quickly go on the dance floor with him.

Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle up intoxicated, being torn out of his smile, when Ela grabbed his arm. He startled "Jeremy! Dance with me." she begged.  
"Where is your boyfriend?"  
"He was called on duty." Ela's boyfriend was a paramedics and for duty on night. He didn't expect to be called, but when he was, he had to leave right away. Jeremy groaned but then let himself be pulled onto the dance floor "Fine."  
He circled his arms around her hips and looked into the air. They moved over the dance floor, like they were floating. When Hannah whistled into her fingers and raised a little shot glass at them, she signed them to quickly come for a toxic drink.

They gathered around the table and raised the small glasses in their hands. All of them were there, bride and groom, Mia, Ela, Jeremy, Kyle and Sean. Jeremy rubbed his eyes and let his eyes fly over the little round. He didn't drink in ages, that's why he felt the alcohol already in every fiber of his body. Suddenly a hand grabbed him by his wrist "Jeremy, come on. Let's dance again!" Ela spoke in loud excitement. He was pulled to the dance floor, without any choice. Mia observed the funny scene, before she fell on the chair, next to her best friend.

Jeremy threw his head in his neck and grunted "Oh Ela, do I have to be your substitute?" he asked, as she circled around on the dance floor with him.  
"Yes! For the night." she blurred drunk. He looked down at her with the same amount of drunkness and squinted eyes.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed "But no dirty business of course." she nodded with furrowed brows, while shaking her hips. "Good." Jeremy finished, before clinking out of the never ending words Ela muttered.  
I just love my boyfriend too much, he heard her say at some moment. He pressed her head into his chest to make shut up for at least a minute, but she kept chatting like there was no morning. He looked at the lights, hanging from the ceiling, while moving in circles with his arms tight around the small Ela.

At some point, he kept hearing her say Mia's name, which finally snapped him back into reality "What?" he said with raised brows. She looked up at him, with one hand on his shoulder and her other one in his "What?" she repeated after him confused.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said it will be better for all of us."  
"What will be better for all of us?" he asked confused.  
"That Mia is moving back." she said like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Oh." he whispered and looked aside "What?" he suddenly turned his head back in shock.  
"What what?"  
"What do you mean Mia is moving back?" he asked in absolute shock, while his heart beat against his rib bones. Ela's eyes grew wide "Oh, damn. Don't tell her I told you. I'm sure it was supposed to be a surprise." he heard her saying some cuss words, while he turned his head to look at Mia, who was still sitting with Hannah. He watched her whispering and talking to Hannah carefreely, while both broke out in big laughters. His jaw dropped, while his eyes moved and tried to keep watching Mia. Mia who decided to come back, back for good?


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy rubbed his head, when he felt the bumming feeling under his scalp. The tiniest bit of light shone through the little gap of the curtain. It woke him up and made him feel his hangover in an instant. He felt a heavy weight on one half of his body and when he looked down, he saw a familiar silhouette. Mia lay on half of his body with hers. She was sound asleep and breathed through her nose calmly. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her away lightly. When she was finally off of him, she fell on her back and started to rub her eyes.  
Jeremy sat up and looked down at Mia, who was fully clothed, luckily he thought.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Before turning to grab the bottle of water next to her bed and hand it over to him. Jeremy drank half the bottle, thirsting for water like he haven't had water in days. "How did we get home?" he asked, while putting the cap back on the bottle.  
"At some point you were so drunk. No wonder you don't know. I called an uber." she pulled her legs to herself, to rest her chin on her knees.  
"Oh yeah, right." he put the bottle on the floor and moved his legs out of bed, to sit on the edge "Gosh, I can't remember everything." suddenly he started laughing out, while scratching over his chest "Must have been good then." he stood up to walk to the bathroom and disappear behind it.

Mia's eyes followed him, until he was gone out of her sight. She breathed in and breathed out for a second, before she removed the blanket from her body. She walked over to her bag to pick up all her clothes scattered around. She started folding them and gather her belongings all around, when Jeremy came out of the bathroom. He looked at Mia's back with focused eyes, looking like he was thinking furiously about something scratching the surface of his memory. Mia finally stood up and turned around to him, to look at him with round eyes. Her stare tore him out of his thinking process "What are you doing?" he asked. She looked to the side to stare at her working stuff on the desk "Just cleaning. I don't like chaos." she furrowed her brows.

Jeremy looked into the air and smacked his lips, before nodding in agreement "Sure." he said. She felt a light stabbing in her guts, before she grind her teeth with a sigh through her nose. She walked towards the desk and started gathering her laptop and drawing tools. She stayed quiet, while putting all her goods away safely. Jeremy raised his brows with a look like he didn't care. He walked back to bed and lay down again. Mia sat down at the desk and put her chin on here two hands formed to a fist. She stared at the wall and thought thoroughly about something Jeremy couldn't figure out. 

"What are you doing?" he lifted his head lightly, so he could look at the back of her hair. Mia didn't move, nor did she bother to turn her head around "I'm thinking." she spoke lowly. Jeremy was about to ask what she was thinking about, but he let his head fall back into the pillow "Sure." 

Mia felt a second stab into her guts, the blood slowly flowing out, to soak her feet in them. After his unconcern, she just floated away in thoughts, while her eyes didn't focus anymore. She sat there for longer than planned and when she heard Jeremy's breath, indicating he was asleep safe and sound, she stood up. She walked back to her bag to fish out some pants and a long sleeve shirt to throw them over. She picked her luggage and her laptop bag up, to put them over her shoulders without making any sounds. 

She stood in the middle of the room and looked at Jeremy's sleeping figure for some while, before putting her bags down one more time. She walked to the end of the bed and around it to take a look at his face. She tilted her head, so she could see his face properly, when her eyes became painful, underlined by a forceful smile. She squatted down, right in front of his face, so they were on eye height. She hugged her legs and stared into his sleeping face, which was in a far other world. She furrowed her brows to hold her feelings back, but the control glided out of her hands. Her mouth and eyes distorted into a crying one, while tears build up between her lids. She held her breath to avoid any sounds. 

Her hand automatically wandered to her mouth, to slowly stand up and move away from him. She grabbed her bags and swallowed her last tears with a bitter aftertaste down. She turned the door knob silently and left the room.

Jeremy turned on his belly and exhaled a heavy breath, before opening his eyes with a big mouthed sigh. He blinked at the shallow wall a few times, while rubbing his eyes. He swallowed the big gulp in his throat and turned back on his back. He swung his upper body to sit straight and scann the whole room for a second. He felt like something was different. It wasn't a big change, but enough to be noticed by him. He furrowed his brows and removed the blanket, while scratching his eyebrows. 

He looked over the floor and the desk, when he finally noticed, that Mia's bag was gone. He stood up with slight wrinkles on his forehead to walk out of the room. "Mia!" he called her, as he walked down the stairs. He looked in the living room and kitchen, but she was nowhere around. Her boots at the entrance were gone, activating his alarm sensors right away. He grabbed the stairs rail and jumped up two steps each time. He quickly ran back into his old room to look into the bathroom "Mia?" he asked, as if someone would answer. 

His jaw dropped with the finally realization that she wasn't there anymore "What?" he exhaled. He grabbed both temples with his thumb and middle finger to massage them slowly "Whatever." he tried to concvince himself. He tried to find reasons to look away and he was almost there. But when he sat back on bed and grabbed his phone, he saw he had a missed call. _Mia_ , he spoke internally.

He saw he had a message left on his mailbox, which he called right away. He lead the phone to his ear and started listening to rumbling sounds and a finaly cough " _Hi Jeremy, it's me._ " she exhaled in a low and short smile through her nose.

" _I didn't get to say goodbye. So I wanted to leave a message at least. I didn't say goodbye to anyone. You know, mum wouldn't let me go... It's just that, I wanted to apologize. I know this is not the right way, but I thought it'd be better, since I know you don't like to see me... or even hear me... I'm sorry._ " a long pause followed " _I am really sorry. I know and you know, that you deserved better. The reason why I left back then... no, the reasons. It's more than just one reason, but to put it simply. I just... didn't stand being in that house anymore. Just like these few days were a torture to me. Indeed I had my best memories with you in there. But..._ " her voice became damp " _I'm not trying to make excuses. I was wrong with everything I did. Sometimes I imagined how it would've been, if we were born in different circumstances, but thats only wish thinking. It feels childish... I hope you did and will keep doing fine. It sounds too clichee, but I wish you all best and happiness in this world, cause_ _you_ _deserve it... I'm gonna end this here..._ " her voice was shaking " _Goodbye._ "

He let his hand down and looked at the floor with heavily frowned brows for a long time. Suddenly he dialed her number, leading the phone back to his ear " _The number you have dialed is not in service._ " His thoughts overflooded him like a big wave drowning him to death. He dialed the number more than a few times, but each time it pushed him back into the heavy ocean of sorrows. When he finally came back to the surface, he took a deep breath. _Why, why, why would I care_ , he asked himself. He buried his face in his hands and stared blank for some while. Suddenly he laughed up, becoming louder with every second "No need I care." he clarified to himself. He shook his head "I won't care." he kept talking over and over. 

After Mia disappeared without any word, the whole day was a big fuss in the Gilbert house. Jeremy tried to keep his mother from calling her, saying she'd call her when she wasn't busy at times. He wasn't able to stand the crying nagging about Mia's absent, so he left earlier than planned. 

Jeremy sat on the bench in front of the mirror. He was surrounded by loud weights falling to the floor or metal ropes, falling back into place. He looked at his phone, switching between his songs to find something suitable to his mood. His thoughts kept swaying back and forth to Mia and the last message she left him. He sighed, throwing his head back into his neck. When he listened to the song, he sensed an uncomfortable feeling, crawling up his back. He moved his neck in a circle and shook his body to get rid of the strange feeling. 

He inhaled a deep breath and sighed when he heard a stinging and annoying voice in his ears. He moved his shoulders back and forth when he figured out who he heard. He removed one of his earphones and put a finger inside, to pick the annoying voice away.  
 _"I said it will be better for all of us."_  
 _"What will be better for all of us?"_  
 _"That Mia is moving back."_

Suddenly he raised his eyes in shock with never ending blinks. The lost memory from Hannah's wedding and his conversation with Ela returned. He stared at his mirror reflection with wide eyes and his jaw dropped by an inch "Fuck." he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

After Mia disappeared without any word, the whole day was a big fuss in the Gilbert house. Jeremy tried to keep his mother from calling her, saying she'd call her when she wasn't busy at times. He wasn't able to stand the crying nagging about Mia's absent, so he left earlier than planned. 

Jeremy sat on the bench in front of the mirror. He was surrounded by loud weights falling to the floor or metal ropes falling back into place. He looked at his phone, switching between his songs to find something suitable to his mood. His thoughts kept swaying back and forth to Mia and the last message she left him. He sighed, throwing his head back into his neck. When he listened to the song, he sensed an uncomfortable feeling, crawling up his back. He moved his neck in a circle and shook his body to get rid of the strange feeling. 

He inhaled a deep breath and sighed when he heard a stinging and annoying voice in his ears. He moved his shoulders back and forth when he figured out who he heard. He removed one of his earphones and put a finger inside, to pick the annoying voice away.

"I said it will be better for all of us." 

"What will be better for all of us?" 

"That Mia is moving back."

Suddenly he raised his eyes in shock with never ending blinks. He stared at his mirror reflection and his jaw dropped by an inch "Fuck." he whispered.

"You said Mia moved back, right?" he almost screamed into the phone.

"Gosh Jeremy... yes. Why?"

"So you really meant it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where? Where did she move?"

"New Jersey." Ela answered on the other line.

"New Jersey? That's barely an hour from here?" he tore his eyes apart "Where exactly?

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

"She didn't tell me where exactly yet. I thought we would catch up on that real soon." she spoke lowly. 

"Ok, thanks." he quickly spoke and hung up on Ela. 

Jeremy grabbed his gym bag and quickly ran out of the changing room. He scrolled down his phone to find a certain number like crazy "Holy lord, calm down, you fucking prick. You weren't able to listen to her, so calm the fuck down." he lectured himself, while calling another person. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes "Hey Hannah, it's me Jeremy. I know you are on honeymoon and stuff, but I heard that... that Mia moved back here. Please call me back, when you listen to this."

Beep...

"Hey Hannah, it's me again! The thing is, I can't reach Mia in any way. I think she got a new number. I don't know how to get a hold of her. Please call me when you listen to this."

Beep...

"Hi Hannah... it's me, again. I really just need a quick info on how to reach Mia, or where to find her. Please call me back."

Beep... 

"Gosh Hannah, who turns their phone off for three whole weeks? What if someone dies? Are you in your right mind?... I'm sorry. Just please call me back. This makes me crazy."

Beep...

"Hannah... call me..." he spoke without energy.

Hannah put her phone down and giggled to herself "He is going mad." 

"Just call him back already." Justin sighed. 

"No, not yet."

"Why not?" 

"It's not the right time yet."

"Then when is it?"

"When our honeymoon is over." she turned around, so her golden curls flipped with her movement. She smiled widely and maliciously. 

Jeremy sat back into the driver's seat of his car, dressed in a black suit and a white shirt, looking too fancy. His hair was gelled back, making him appear like some kind of business man, furthermore a gangster with a kind face. He scratched the side of his head, while looking down at the translucent folder in his hand. He exhaled through his nose and looked out of the front window, to observe the pass byers without any intention. 

When his phone rang up, he stretched his hand out to pick up the call. At the sight of the name on the screen his eyes widened "Where on earth have you been? Who turns their phone off for so long? Gosh Hannah..."

"Hello Jeremy. Yes my honeymoon was good, thank you."

He rolled his eyes lightly "Don't even think of rolling your eyes." she suddenly blurred on the other side of the line, scaring him with her guts. 

He furrowed his brows at her creepy witchy foresight "So? What do you want?" she asked, like she never listened to the messages and pleas he left behind. 

"You know what I want! Why do you act like you don't know?" he shook his head.

"I asked, what do you want?" she repeated.

"Hannah..." he sighed with closed eyes "Can you please tell me where Mia is?" he asked with clear pain in his voice

"Why would I tell you?" she asked self-evidently. 

"Please Hannah... you know why. Please. I beg you." 

Hannah stayed silent for quite some seconds, before speaking up "Fine." At the words Hannah spoke on the other line, his eyes went round and big, while his mouth formed into a slight smile.


End file.
